This invention is directed generally to mouth guards, and more specifically, to a disposable mouth guard for use with a diagnostic instrument, such as, an endoscope.
In the use of medical diagnostic instruments of the endoscope type, a mouth guard is first inserted into the patient's mouth and the barrel of the endoscope is then inserted through a central opening in the mouth guard. Without the presence of the mouth guard, the patient's reflex would tend to cause the patient's teeth to bite down on the barrel on the endoscope with the likelihood of causing damage to the internal components of the instrument such as, the light-transmitting optical fibers.
Since instruments of this kind are rather expensive, it is known to construct a mouth guard of substantially rigid plastic material which will resist compression. While such mouth guards achieve a desirable result in protecting the instrument, they have proven unsatisfactory in use. The primary disadvantage lies in the discomfort and possible injury to the patient when biting down on the hard material. On the other hand, if the mouth guard is made soft and high flexible, the added comfort to the patient in biting down will be off set by the increased likelihood of damage to the instrument.
The present invention provides a novel mouth guard which overcomes may of the disadvantages associated with the heretofore known rigid mouth guards. The mouth guard as hereinafter disclosed is relatively confortable to the patient when in use while still affording protection to the delicate parts of the diagnostic instrument.